


Go to Sleep

by Parttimesloth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leadership, Nursery Rhymes, OTP Feels, Rest, Sick Bellamy, Sickfic, Sleep, The 100 - Freeform, babies so cute, clarke caring, grounders, mother figure clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parttimesloth/pseuds/Parttimesloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has the flu, but he's a terrible patient and refuses to rest so Clarke has to repeatedly drag him back to his tent when she finds him roaming around camp 'working'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it’s awkward at some parts, this is my first shot at the whole fan fiction idea but I just love the prompt so much!

“What the hell are you doing?”

Even before Bellamy turned, he knew by her annoyed tone of voice why Clarke was standing behind him. He grunted in disbelief in her stubborn behavior and turned around to see her, arms-crossed, one foot banging on the ground in impatience, with a big frown on her face. He knew she could easily notice the dark circles under his eyes, his messed up hair, the exhaustion and the sweat. But seriously, why did she even care?

“What does it look like, princess? Trying to help Miller and the others secure the south wall. Or would prefer to be vulnerable against another attack by the Grounders?”  
Clarke rolling her eyes only caused his smirk to grow into a genuine smile as she said “don’t get cocky on me. You know exactly why I’m here.” She moved closer to him and put her hand on his forehead. Her touch felt so soft and he couldn’t help but feel relieved at the coldness. “God, Bellamy you’re still burning up. You’ve been working all day when you should have be resting in your tent. We don’t have the medicine we had on the Ark. Even a mild flue can lead to a serious illness down here.”

She was standing so close to him by the end of her sentence that he could see how deep blue her eyes really were. Was that concern in her eyes? Bellamy knew since the bunker they were coming to good terms, but he always thought Clarke only tolerated his presence because she had to. “Well, Clarke, I would love to lie down and get some decent sleep. But it seems the storm this morning has messed it up and a giant oak is resting on the bed instead.” He of course left out the part where even if he had a decent bed to sleep on, the nightmares wouldn’t let him. He had been either on watch at the wall or taking short naps in the dropship for a week now. Bellamy hoped Clarke would at last give up and turn back, but instead she grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him.

“Princess…”  
She turned around before he could protest and Bellamy thought of how beautiful she was when she was furious, her blond hair sweeping down her shoulders and her breasts moving – quite noticeably – with every deep breath she took.  
“NOT a word, Bellamy Blake! You WILL rest until at least the fever is gone or so HELP ME GOD…”  
He held his hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay. You’re the boss. The rebel is under your command.”

He then followed him and they stopped in front of her tent. Clarke gestured him to go inside but seeing his smug face sighed in frustration.  
“Oh come on! I’m not going to bite you, and I promise I’m not trying to get into your pants,”  
Bellamy only laughed. “I hadn’t actually thought about that. But now that you mentioned it, I wouldn’t mind the extra company.”

Clarke hit his shoulder and pushed him inside. Bellamy was surprised to how messy her tent was. He certainly didn’t expect bunch of clothes thrown on the floor with numerous pencils (where did she get those?) lying around. Then again, it was normal with all the injuries keeping her busy. He laid down on her makeshift bed and wondered how much more comfortable it was than his own. He closed his eyes in reprieve and thought Clarke had already left when he felt her sit beside him and covered the fur blanket over his shoulders. 

Just as she got up to leave, he grabbed his wrist. He didn’t mean to, he just felt less lonely with her by his side. He didn’t say anything, but Clarke sat down anyway and he felt her fingers in his hair, playing with his curls softly as she hummed the very song she sang to Atom in the woods. Perhaps that was the very moment Bellamy decided she was no royal princess and she was as brave as she was merciful. Her gentleness reminded him of his mother and of a simpler time when he was the one being taken care of. For once, he thought that maybe, he could not fail his sister and the remaining 100, if he had her. He feel asleep with Clarke's soothing voice, thinking that even if she didn't anyone to look after her, he would gladly protect her, because truth was, he needed her. He was a better leader, hell he was a better person, with Clarke bossing him around. 

He woke up hours later at night with Clarke lying next to him, a not-uncomfortable feeling it was to have her so close he admitted to himself, and realized after a weeks of screaming, he slept just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it guys, review if you do it would help me a lot! Appreciate your time and you can contact me from tumblr http://parttimesloth.tumblr.com


End file.
